Aspects of the present disclosure relate to various embodiments of a system, methodology, and computer program product for network intrusion management. More particular aspects relate to determining and executing a response to manage a network intrusion.
The use of networked computer systems in today's business world is steadily increasing. Protecting computer networks from unauthorized network intrusions is an important part of maintaining secure computer networks. Intrusion response systems are one tool that can be used to facilitate network security. As the use of networked computer systems increases, the need for intrusion response systems may also increase.